


break the chain

by eroticgropefest (goldfishsunglasses)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Spells & Enchantments, Watford (Simon Snow), but not snowbaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/eroticgropefest
Summary: simon and baz get in a fight during 7th year and end up magically handcuffed together





	break the chain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catsandladyluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandladyluck/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAILEY :D

**Simon**

“I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”

My jaw drops and I stare at Agatha. She doesn’t look like she’s joking, and I start to feel sick.

“What?”

“I want to break up.”

“But–but why?”

“I just don’t think we’re good together,” she says, like her words aren’t devastating. Like she hasn’t just unraveled all of my plans for our future together.

“But…but I love you…” I say, a bit pathetically, and her face hardens.

“I’m not doing this because I don’t love you, Simon. I just don’t want to be with you anymore.”

I don’t know what to say to that, and she’s not listening anyway. She’s looking at something over my shoulder and I turn around quickly to see what it is.

It’s Baz.

He gives her a lazy wave and a wink, and when I face her again she’s gone pink.

“Him?” I say incredulously. “You’re breaking up with me for _him_?”

“What if I am?” she says, and I feel my magic starting to rise. She takes a step back, looking scared. I curse and try to force it back down.

“Agatha,” I say, but she’s still moving. “Agatha! I didn’t mean it!”

She spins on her heel and walks off, leaving me behind in the hall.

I’m sure I look like a fish out of water; students are leaving the classrooms and everyone’s giving me a funny look. I’m still fighting to keep my magic under control and I only have one thought on my mind: this is Baz’s fault.

* * *

Baz had somehow disappeared after my confrontation with Agatha, so I go looking for him. I eventually find him lurking in an unused corridor–the one with the room where the Crucible is stored. Surely Baz isn’t daft enough to try and mess with it. He must have some other scheme planned.

I don’t care what it is, I don’t care about anything else right now other than the fact that Baz has once again ruined my life.

I’m attempting to sneak up on him when the sole of my shoe squeaks, and he whips around.

“What do you want, Snow?” Baz spits, and I rush forward without thinking.

“This is all your fault!” I yell as I shove him, “if you’d just left Agatha well alone she wouldn’t have broken up with me!”

He looks confused for a second and then smirks. That makes me angrier, so I shove him again. Harder. This time his head makes a satisfying crack as it hits the wall. I rush forward with my arm pulled back, ready to punch him. He moves to block me and our hands collide in mid-air.

I feel a shimmer of magic around my wrist and my stomach drops. Baz must have cast something too low for me to hear, and now…well, I’m not really sure what he did until I look at my hand and see the shiny metal bracelet. I don’t realize what’s happened at first; Baz tugs his wrist and mine comes with it.

Merlin’s tits, I’m fucking handcuffed to Baz. What is he planning to do to me? This must be one of his schemes! He’s going to…he’s going to…

Well, I’m not sure what he’s going to do, but it probably involves me and a pair of handcuffs.

“What the hell, Baz!” I growl, “let me go!”

He looks indignant. “I didn’t do this!”

“Of course you did!”

“Crowley, Snow, do you really think I’d attach myself to you on purpose?”

**Baz**

The air starts to fill with smoke, and I realize it’s Snow. Shit, I should have known this would happen. He’s going to bloody go off. I’m tempted to poke him as I usually do–because I know he’ll just shield me–but I finally give into my urge to just…help him.

“Deep breaths now, Snow,” I say, and his head snaps up. He narrows his eyes at me, but I keep going; keep holding his gaze. “Let it go. Some of it. Before you start another fire. Whatever–fuck!”

Snow shoves me into the wall for the second time today, only this time he comes with me and I’m hit from both sides.

“What was that for? I was helping you, you numpty!”

“I don’t need your help,” he snarls.

“Fine!” I spit, “let’s go find you someone else then!”

* * *  
The Mage is away (not that I’d want his help anyway) and Miss Possibelf is no help at all.

“I can’t fix this, boys,” she says, sounding apologetic, “the Crucible contains old and powerful magic; we don’t know how this happened, and we don’t know how to reverse it either. You’ll have to figure it out on your own.”

Snow looks like he’s ready to go off again, and I give the chain a sharp tug. It seems to bring him back to his senses and the smell of smoke starts to fade away.

“You really can’t help us?” I ask, trying not to sound as desperate as I feel. She shakes her head, and I’m almost tempted to bring up my mother. Remind her who used to run the place.

But I don’t. I’m too tired and I don’t want to risk Snow almost going off again.

I stand, tugging a snarling Snow with me and stalk towards the door. He says a quick goodbye to Miss Possibelf who calls after us, “think of it as extra-credit!” (I’d like to tell her where she can stick her bloody extra credit).

Snow is still silent as I drag him along, and I almost wish I had the distraction from my thoughts.

Aleister Crowley, why me? And why did it have to be Snow? Why do I have to be joined at the wrist with the last person on earth I want to be this close to? It only makes me that much more aware of him.

And what I can never have.

* * *

**Simon**

Walking up to our room is difficult; the staircase is only wide enough for one person. Baz had shoved himself in front of me, and I had no choice but to follow. He’d been walking so fast that I’d had to work to keep up and nearly tripped at the top step.

“Having trouble, Snow?” Baz asks, meanly, once we’re at the door, and I have to stop myself from sticking my tongue out like a child. I make a point of not looking at him as I walk towards my bed. I don’t make it two steps before I’m yanked back by my wrist.

“What the hell, Baz!” I yelp and try to step forward again, only to be pulled back more forcefully this time.

Two can play at this game, I think as I bend my elbow quickly, making Baz stumble forward. I do it again, and he mimics the movement until we’re playing tug-o-war with the cuffs. I’m glaring at him, and he’s glaring right back. Neither of us are backing down, and, finally, I can’t take it anymore.

He’s unprepared for my surrender and, after a particularly forceful tug, I slam into Baz’s chest with an oof.

“What the hell Baz!” I shout, “how am I supposed to sleep if you won’t let me get into bed?” he raises an eyebrow and it dawns on me.

He must see it on my face, because he sneers,  “figured it out, have you?”

Merlin, have I. Not only are we being forced to eat and attend classes together, but we’re going to have to share a bed as well. This is probably the worst thing that’s happened to me, aside from the time the crucible cast the two of us together in first year. And the time with the chimera. But it’s definitely in the top five.

“Which one?” I ask, as though either of the beds are big enough for two people.

Baz looks at me like I’m daft. “We have to push them together.”

That makes sense. Damn him for being so right all the time. He’s such a show-off. I feel a tug on my wrist, gentle this time, and I realize Baz asked me something.

“Sorry?”

He rolls his eyes. “I asked if you were ready.”

“Oh. Right…yes…okay–yeah. Yeah, I’m ready.”

We both take a step forward, careful not to pull the other person, and then stop and stare at the two beds.

“How are we going to do this?” I ask.

Baz sniffs. “We’re mages, Snow. We’re going to use magick, obviously.”

I reach for my wand, and Baz shakes his head. “We won’t have beds if you do that.” He points his wand at my bed and says “ **oh the places you’ll go!** ” The bed start to vibrate and he directs it to the other side of the room with his wand.

**Baz**

“I could have done that,” Snow says, insistently, and I almost start laughing. Until it dies in my throat, because I’ve just remembered we’re handcuffed together.

“Snow,” I say, “how are we going to get…” I don’t know what to say. How do we strip down? How will we manage our pyjamas? I don’t know any spells to get clothes off, only on.

Simon seems to understand, because he lifts his wand and casts **it’s gettin’ hot in here** ; I’m suddenly down to my pants, and throw a quick hand in front of myself.

“Fuck a nine-toed troll, Snow! Warn me next time!”

“Sorry,” he mumbles, covering himself in the same way. We shuffle awkwardly to the en suite and both manage to kick our pants off with our eyes closed.

The shower is torture. Snow steps in and immediately turns to face the wall; I step in and turn the opposite way.  It’s probably the quickest I’ve ever washed, and I shiver out of the spray as Simon finishes. He avoids eye contact as he gets out and grabs us both towels, and I hold mine in front of myself with one hand.

“Thanks,” I mumble, and he nods.

“How are we going to get our pyjamas on?” he asks, and I curse because I didn’t think about that.

I pick up my wand from where it’s resting on the sink and try to cast the clothes make the man–which I’ve used before to get my uniform on in a hurry–but it doesn’t work. I curse again, and then remember the spell my stepmother uses to get the baby ready for bed when he’s fussy. It’s juvenile and embarrassing, but it should work.

“ **Wee willie winkie**!” I try, hoping I won’t have to cast the whole rhyme (because I don’t remember it. And I can’t exactly ask Daphne for help.) Mercifully, it works. Snows got his usual school-issued bottoms on, and I’m wearing my favorite silk pair. I sigh in relief; at least some things are going right today.

Snow looks like he’s trying not to laugh. “Did you just cast a spell for babies?”

“I didn’t see you offering up any ideas,” I sneer.

He shrugs, just like he always fucking does, and picks up his toothbrush. I do the same, and we get ready for bed in silence.

**Simon**

Sigfried and fucking Roy, I’m sleeping next to Baz. Not that I’ve never done that. Sleep next to Baz, I mean. But it’s different now, the space between us is gone. He’s always been close enough to touch, but now he’s so close I could kiss him.

Not that I want to kiss him, of course; he’d probably cast something nasty if I even tried, but the thought is still there. Then I remember Baz is a vampire, and that kissing him would be dangerous. (Also he’s my sworn enemy and I’m going to have to kill him someday. Kissing would just complicate things.)

How would I even do it, anyway? Just lean in and kiss him? He’s sleeping, can I do it when he’s sleeping?

Baz shifts in his sleep, and our fingers brush. I feel something when it happens, like a tingle. Only it’s not magic. It’s–it’s…well, I can’t consider what it is. Except trying not to think about Baz is like…it’s like trying not to think about an elephant that’s standing on your chest.

I can’t do it.

Having Baz next to me is a strange comfort, and I can barely keep my eyes open. i shouldn’t give in, especially not when Baz is so close, but I’m exhausted. Besides, if Baz tries anything it will wake me up. (I think.)

I lie awake for as long as I can. And then, for the first time in a long time, I fall asleep with Baz in the room.

* * *

**Baz**

When I wake up the next morning, I’m convinced I’m dreaming. Snow’s head is on my shoulder– he’s still asleep, thank magic–and his hand is resting on my hip. It hurts to do it, but I slowly extract myself from his grip, holding my breath the entire time.

As soon as I’m completely free, Snow wakes up. He blinks sleepily at me, and the sunlight turns his curls golden. I can’t stand to look at him.

How many days am I going to have to endure this torture? Waking up to an angelic Simon Snow; one that can never be mine.

“Good morning,” Simon says, and I ignore him. He looks confused but doesn’t try again.

We get ready in silence.

**Simon**

Baz used **the clothes make the man** on us this morning, and I swear I feel more posh. (I don’t say anything, though. Baz would never let me live that down.) (Me? Posh? Never.)

Everyone turns to look at us as we enter the dining hall, and I’m tempted to walk back out. Only I can’t, because Baz marches us right over to get food, and then to a table right in the middle of everything.

Merlin and Morgana, I’m tempted to hide under the bloody table; instead, I decide to make the best of it and dig into my eggs.

“Circe, Snow!” Baz snaps. “Do you really need to chew with your mouth open like that?”

I grin at Baz, making sure he can see everything. (He looks disgusted. Good.)

* * *

This situation didn’t affect our class schedules–beyond forcing us to sit next to each other–because we have all of the same courses, but I didn’t consider what would happen after.

Baz is sulking because he has to miss football practice, and I’m sulking because I’d been practicing a new sword fighting technique and now I can’t perfect it. I sigh loudly, and Baz raises an eyebrow.

“What is it, Snow?”

“I’m supposed to be practicing with my sword. I can’t do that when I’m stuck with you.” I say angrily.

His neutral facial expression drop. “Oh, and I suppose this is a fucking picnic for me, then?“ Baz spits, “how am I supposed to play football? Or practice violin? This isn’t just about you and your bloody sword, Snow! I have a life too! Or do you really think I spend my days ‘plotting your demise’?”

I open my mouth to argue, but all I can think to say is, “fuck off, Baz.”

He rattles the chain of the cuffs and sneers. “I can’t, thanks to you.”

“You’re the one who started the fight!”

“I did no such thing,” he sniffs. “You’re the one who pushed me first, you fucking animal.”

“You stole Agatha from me!”

“You can’t blame me for that. You lost Agatha on your own.”

I stand up then, pulling him with me. I’m about to start yelling when I notice that Baz looks even grayer than usual; like he’s ill or something. Except…except Baz hasn’t been ill in all his years at Watford. Something else must be wrong–I suspect it’s a vampire thing.  

Merlin, how did I forget? Baz is a vampire! Baz needs blood. Baz hasn’t been able to get blood since we got handcuffed together; he must be thirsty.

Baz needs…blood…

Oh, Merlin. What am I going to do?

“Baz?” I ask tentatively.

He looks up and scowls. “What?”

“Are you–are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine,” he snaps, but I can tell he’s not. He looks weak, like he’s about to pass out at any second.

“Are you–I mean you’re not…you’re not going to–going to bite me, are you?”

He looks like I’ve just slapped him. “Do you have any idea what my father would do to me if I bit a human? He would–” Baz stops short; I feel a strange sort of satisfaction, because he’s just admitted it. That he’s a vampire. That he drinks blood.

That he doesn’t bite people.

“You don’t want to bite me?”

“Crowley, Simon. Of course not.”

There it is again. “Why do you keep doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“Calling me Simon.”

“Do you prefer ‘Chosen One’ then?”

“No…no–I like it–Simon. I like Simon.”

He rolls his eyes, and then wobbles slightly on his feet, which reminds me of my mission. “We’re going to the catacombs.”

“Crowley,” Baz says, “we are not.”

I grab his hand; I’m not taking no for an answer. “You’re not going to die on me; not today.” And I drag him out the door.

* * *

**Baz**

It took me a bit to be able to look Snow in the eye after what I’d let him witness. He’d bullied me into it, of course, and now I have no where else to look _but_ his eyes–considering his face is right in front of mine.

We’re lying side by side in bed, both propped up on our elbows, and I say what’s been worrying me ever since I fed. “Aren’t you going to go running off to the Mage?”

“What? Why?”

“Because you have proof now. That I’m a–”

“Vampire?”

I nod, and he shrugs. (Of course he does.)

“I don’t care.”

“You–you don’t–” I’m spluttering just as bad as Snow, and he fucking shrugs again.

“I mean, it freaked me out when I thought you were going to drain me dry one night, but now that I know you won’t, well…I don’t care.” he laughs. “It’s not like I’m a militant vegetarian or something.

“You don’t care.” I say flatly, because I still don’t believe him. He looks like he’s about to shrug again, and I stand up abruptly. He hisses as his arm is yanked up and glares.

“Christ, Baz! Warn me next time?”

I turn away. “Let’s get ready for bed.”

He doesn’t move. “How can I convince you?”

“I don’t know.” I really don’t.

He seems to accept this as an answer, because he drops the subject. After a while, his breathing slows, and I know he’s fallen asleep. He whimpers–nightmare–and I’m tempted to reach for him. Before I get a chance he rolls on his side, throwing his arm over me. I stay very still, sure that he’s going to wake up and move away, but he doesn’t.

I fall asleep in Simon’s arms.

* * *  
**Simon**

When I wake up, Baz is sitting at the edge of the beds, fully dressed. (I don’t know how he did that without waking me up, and that should make me nervous.)  (Except it doesn’t)

“There’s probably something at my house that will help us. We can go there today.”

“And then what?” I ask.

“And then this is all over and we can go back to normal.”

“Normal as in–as in being enemies? Fighting?” He nods, and I frown. I’d thought…I don’t know what I thought. I guess I thought he wouldn’t want to fight anymore.

“Maybe we could–maybe we don’t…don’t have to do that.”

He shakes his head, looking resigned. “There’s no point. Nothing’s going to change; as soon as these come off we’re just going to go back to how we were before. We shouldn’t–”

“Baz.” I interrupt, and his eyes meet mine. He looks nervous. Scared, even. His brow is furrowed and I’m tempted to reach up and smooth it out. And maybe let my hand fall to the back of his neck and pull him down, until he’s the right height for me to–

“I don’t want to fight you anymore.” I whisper.

“I don’t want to fight you either.” Baz whispers back, looking even more nervous and scared than before.

I feel like I’m standing on the edge of a cliff; the anticipation is intoxicating. ”What do you want then?”

Baz steps forward and leans down until our foreheads are touching. “I want you,”

I lift my hand and place it on his cheek. “You can have me.”

And then Baz presses his lips to mine.

**Baz**

Aleister Crowley, I’m kissing Simon Snow. I’m kissing the bloody Mage’s Heir and he’s letting me. He’s more than letting me. He’s got his fingers in my hair and is pulling me closer, closer and crashing his mouth into mine again and again, until I’m gasping.

I swear he murmurs my name, but I don’t have much time to dwell on it, because he’s doing that nice thing with his chin and sliding his tongue in my mouth.

He’s done this before, I can tell. Except I’m not jealous, because he isn’t kissing anyone else right now. He’s kissing me, and I’m kissing him, and it feels good. (So good.)

We kiss until we can’t anymore, and Simon pulls his head back. His hand falls from my cheek, and I mourn its absence.

**Simon**

I feel something pulling me towards him, only this time it’s not The Crucible. It’s… well I’m not really sure what it is; all I know is that I want to be as close to Baz as possible. Right now. The hook in my belly feels so familiar that I want to laugh.

Before I can stop myself, I’m holding out my hand.

Baz looks at me like I’m mad, and, for a moment, I’m afraid he’s going to reject me the same way he did in first year. I’m about to drop my hand when he clasps my fingers. I can’t stop the smile that spreading across my face, and he’s blushing. (As much as Baz can blush, that is.)

“Hello,” I say, “I’m Simon Snow.”

“Nice to meet you, Simon,” he replies. “I’m Baz.”

And, just like that, the chain is broken.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr ( ﾉ ^ヮ^ )ﾉﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ](http://eroticgropefest.tumblr.com/post/160755903757/break-the-chain)


End file.
